A Love Forgotten But Never Known
by exalda
Summary: Naruto the is the #1 hyperactive ninja. but he's not himself anymore, He dosen't remeber who he is, for Such a bad thing happened and now he's blocked it out along with his own self. NON-graphic Rape SasuNaru yaoi Cussing and M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

"Im strong, I will not cry. Im not weak, I wont allow my mind to wander down that dark path. Im strong, Im strong, I-I wont cry!" It was to late though.

The naked and torn boy laid on his bed in the fetal position, large tears falling down his face. I knew they hated me but this much? They hated me enough to do this? A larger sob came from the boys throat.

It had hurt so much, Naruto had never felt such pain, like being torn in two, and now all he wanted to do was to lay down and die. Yet he couldn't.

He needed to live, no matter what he had to make his dream of becoming hokage come true.

So after tonight he would forget it, he would erase it from his memory, never to be thought of again, no one would ever know, just him, and the villagers who did it.

So yes he would just forget it, forget it and live on. With that thought in mind a dreamless sleep overcame him.

_**The Next Morning **_

"Hey dobe, get out here!" A loud knocking woke up the sleeping blonde. He dazedly looked around the bare room trying to figure out where he was.

But he couldn't, and that scared him. Not only didn't he know where he was at, but he couldn't recall his name either.

This isn't right, how can I not know who I am, or where Im at? "Hey dobe hurry the hell up!" Huh who's that? Maybe I should answer it, but I dont know who he is, shit I dont even know who I am! The blonde boy could feel the coming hysteria clawing at his mind.

Within just the first minute of waking up he had come to relise he didn't know where he was at or who he was, and then to make matters worse he had some stranger banging on the other side of the door, insulting him telling him to hurry up.

But hurry up fpr what?

"Dobe open up or im breaking the door down!"

The voice sounded like it was getting angrier, and the blonde boy didn't feel like it was such a good idea to get this person angry, yet at the same time he wanted to, but with another loud banging at the door, kicked some common sense into the boy.

I guess I have to open the door, I really need to find whats going on anyway. He stood up only to hiss in pain, "Damn, what the hell?!"

Naruto bent doubled over, but that only made the pain worse. Yet in that time he bent over he relised somthing. He was naked. "Hey dobe you okay? Whats wrong, im coming in even if I have to break down the door!"

"J-just hold on, okay?"

The blonde boy picked up the blanket off the bed, hissing again in pain from bending down, and wrapped it around his body.

He then made his way to the door, unlocked, and opened it enough so you could only see his face, and there he saw a pale boy, with coal eyes, and raven black hair.

"What are you doing, open the door all the way" The boy just shook his head no. 'What do you mean no, open the door."

"No." The word was barely whispered. "What the hell do you mean open the damn door now Naruto!" Naruto, it held some sense of familiarity.

"I-is that my name?" The boy looked at him incredulously. "dobe, your name is Naruto, you know that, dont tell me you forgot it, now open the door."

This time the raven haired boy forced is way through the door, only to turn around once he relised Naruto was naked. "Get some clothes on dobe and hurry up we have to go."

"Get clothes from where?" "From your drawer baka! Stop acting like you forgot everything!"

"B-but I did." There was such honesty in his voice that is made the raven haired boy turn around. "How the hell did you forget everything, Do you even know who I am?"

Naruto looked at him with his sky blue eyes, shining with tears. "I dont know how I forgot everything, I just woke up couldn't think of my name or where I was at, I cant think of anyone I know, Not you not anyone."

At the end of this Naruto started crying, so the raven haired boy wrapped him in his arms. "Dont worry Naruto, we'll go to see Tsunade, and figure this out."

"W-who?" Tsunade, she's our hokage. Oh and by the way my name's Sasuke, Now lets go sit down." "Okay Sasuke." Sasuke went to sit him down on the bed only to stop.

His face was emotionless as he looked at the bed, so Naruto looked to.

There was blood there, most likely his blood, but from what he could tell he didnt have any cuts.

Yet blood was not the only thing on the bed, there was somthing else, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Although By the emotions running through Sasuke's eyes he knew, and it wasn't good. and then in the blink of eye, before a thought could form in his mind, he was pulled into a rib crushing hug by Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto. Stop reminding me!

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to put up this chap, but I just found out some stuff about my childhood that kinda stressed me out. Well Next one will be out soon.

Naruto stood there outside the gaurded door of the hokage's office.

Sasuke wasn't with him, he was in there with the hokage who's name Naruto was told was lady Tsunade.

The only other two people out here were guards on either side of the door.

Both were of medium heigth and build, and very average looking, and looked a lot alike, except, one had brown hair, and the other had black hair.

Naruto didn't like them, And it wasn't because of the way they looked either.

It was the way they were looking at him, with such... Hate.

Hate, and disgust. Die, just die, Their eyes said.

Why though? Why did they want him to die? Why did They hate him, what could he have done that was so awful, and why did he, deep down inside him, feel as though, he was used to it, as if he deserved it.

Why? But if he deserved it, then why did Sasuke hug him, and hold him so tenderly, like he loved him, or- No it was nothing, it must have been a thing of insanity on the other boys part, because Sasuke had pulled away so suddenly, and had acted so cold afterward, his gaze averted.

He probably regretted it.

He might of lost his memories, but he felt so cold.

It was as if though his memories were gone, his feelings were still the same, and it scared him to think he had lived a life that made him feel the way he did inside.

Sasuke's POV

He Stared Tsunade who's face was just as emotionless as his own.

He had told, of Naruto's memory loss, and of course she had been suprised and worried, but when he told her of the blood and sperm on his bed, her face lost all expression.

Neither of them were stupid, Naruto was raped, plain and simple, and he had blocked it out, resulting in what- "dissociative amnesia, Naruto has amnesia."

Tsunade said quietly. "ussually amnesia is caused by disease or injury to the brain, but dissociative amneisia is caused by a truamatic event, in this case being raped.

Its really only commom in girls but what happened to him could damange anyone."

She took a breath before going on, "Yet the fact that he blocked out all his memories and not just this one has me scared.

The fact that he blocked out all his memories means this wasn't his first traumatic event."

What could the dobe have been through to want to block out his whole life, he always seemed so happy, so carefree, so unlike he'd ever been sad.

"There's also another thing im worried about." 

What now? "

There's another symptom to watch out for.

Naruto can easily go into depression, or have a lot of anxiety, and of course that's not good"  
"Right, so what do we do now?"

"He can't stay alone, He needs to stay at your house, and your house only, since he seems to trust you, and dont know if he'll be the same with other people.

untill then we wait, and see what happens, take him to see friends, and show him things that he liked and did before this happened, it might trigger somthing. Now go I need to think, I'll go visit Naruto later. oh and Sasuke dont tell Naruto about the rape."

Sasuke nodded and turned to go.

The blond was going to stay with him, not good. He had just hugged the blond not long before, and had instanly regretted it

. He wasn't sure why he had did it, he just did, and it had felt so right, But it wasn't right, Naruto was his rival and friend, nothing else, nothing more

. Sasuke walked out the office to only to see Naruto standing there, his head lowered, as if ashamed. It worried him but he said nothing about it.

He said nothing about the rape either.

Yet with a cold distant voice he did say, "Come on Naruto you're staying with me awhile." With that he walked off Not waithing for Naruto to follow, thus missing the words the blonde whispered before following.

"He does hate me. Im not suprised."

R&R TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- **Well this came out a week earlier, so yay. Hope you like. :)**

The first place they stopped was at Naruto's house. They went into the dinky place and

Sasuke had Naruto pack some of his things while he waited outside the door. Sasuke was distant

and cold, and for some unknown reason it made his heart hurt. He walked around some empty

ramen cups lying on the floor, and started looking for some things to take. He didn't know what to

take though. it felt as if he was stealing a strangers belongings. He spotted a dresser and went to it

expecting to find clothes, and he did, but they were all orange. Not wanting to look like a walking

Popsicle he dug even deeper, hoping to find something of a different color. Instead he found a

notebook. It wasn't that big, kind of a medium size, and a little worn out looking. The cover was

black with the word kitsune written in small letters on the top left corner. "Kitsune..." Naruto

breathed out the word feeling some deeper meaning within the letters. **Kit. **The blond turned his

head around so fast he was surprised he didn't break his neck, and after a small shock of dizziness

he looked around but didn't see anyone there. "Who the hell was just talking, don't tell me I'm

hearing things now." He whispered. His heart was pounding Naruto turned back to the notebook in

hand. Why had the voice sounded so familiar? Why had it sounded so close yet far away? Well

maybe I'll find some answers in here. He opened to the first page. It was marked for four years ago.

He wasn't sure how he knew what the date was for today he just did, it was one of the few things he

remembered at all, and thus he was able to tell how long ago this was written. The words were

written in a bright blue.

_**Wow a diary. kind of weird I guess, to be writing in one since diary's or for girls. Yet **_

_**Iruka-sensi doesn't think so, he says they're for everyone. He also says I need to write in one **_

_**since the Mizuki incident, help me get out my feelings or some crap like that. But I don't **_

_**have any bad feelings to get out, I'm happy. Always happy. Oh and I finally passed my test, I'm **_

_**a ninja now! A genin maybe but you have to start from some where, and then one day I'll **_

_**make my way up and become hokage then the villagers will have to respect me, and not call **_

_**me a freak, or a monster. Yet I now know why they do. Mizuki told me why, he told me of **_

_**my past and what is my future. But still one day I'll become hokage and I'll be happy. Not **_

_**that I'm not already.**_

"Naruto you dobe hurry up!" "Hold on a second." Naruto put the diary in the backpack he had

picked up earlier, and started looking for some decent clothes. Finally he found some black T's and

blue jeans. He looked around once more and to see if he needed anything else, and spotted some

hygiene stuff, so he grabbed that then headed back out the door to where Sasuke waited. "Okay ready."

Yet again Sasuke said nothing and just turned around and left, Naruto following him after locking up.

"Hey Sasuke?" "What naruto?" He said in a slightly harsh voice. "oh, uh nothing, never mind." Sasuke let

out a deep sigh. "No what is it, you can ask me." "Well I was wonde-" "Sasuke! Naruto! wait up!" A pink-

haired girl came running up to them. "Hey you guys whats up? where are you going with the backpack, a

mission?" "Uhhh..." "No Sakura Naruto's staying with me for awhile, for... certain reasons. So Sakura was

her name. "Oh. okay. I getthe hint." "Yeah so we need to go." "Okay Sasuke, bye Naruto." "Uhh bye

Sakura." With that they walked away leaving a pink-haired kunoichi looking at them worriedly as they

left.

**Sasuke POV**

"Welcome to my house dobe." "Wow." The blonds face held one of amazement. "Sasuke I seriously doubt

you can call this place a house, more like a mansion." "Hn. come on I'll show you your room." " Okay."

This Naruto was different from before, more quiet, less hyper,more subdued, and less... happy. What

really surprised Sasuke though was the fact that he missed the antics, and huge smiles of Naruto already.

He also felt bad for the way he had been acting. He could tell it was bothering the other teen, but there was

nothing he could do. He felt so close to the boy, and it scared him. He had felt the impulse to hug Naruto

before, to do more then that actually, but that still didn't mean he knew why he felt the way

he did. The only thing he knew for sure was that these feelings were not normal. "This is my room?"

"They had finally made it to the room Naruto would stay in and once again a look of amazement was on

the rooms face. The room was big, a king size bed was in the corner with dark blue silk blankets, the walls

were painted another blue of a lighter shade, and amazing portraits of scenery were on the wall, while a

black dresser sat in the corner opposite the bed. The room was simple yet wonderful. "Well dobe this is,

put your clothes in the dresser, and the bathroom is down the hall to the left. Oh and my across from

yours. Relax for awhile, take a nap or something, and dinner will be ready in an hour." With that he left

\the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Wow I got this out hella early. I'm suprised, aww well here it is. enjo :) **

**I dont own Naruto. **

**Oh and the paragraph parts are the diary. I couldnt get the bold to work. pissed me off. X( **

**The warnings are in the summary. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

He had an hour Sasuke had said. He could relax or whatever but he

didn't want to. No.

What he wanted to do was look at that diary. What he read so far gave

him the idea of

where those glares came from and why he felt so used to getting them.

There was

something from his past, something everyone hated him for and he wanted

to know what

it was. So after putting his clothes in the dresser he pulled the diary

out of his bag and and

laid on his bed instantly relaxing into the pillows. He turned to a

random page that was

around two months later from the first entree.

_**Hey diary, Whats up. I just got back from the village hidden in the wave. We had to take some old man up there, although we found out he was lying to us, and the mission should have been ranked higher. That's okay though, it was just a chance to prove myself. and I did. But you know this mission, even though I got to prove myself a little bit, I kinda wish it hadn't happened. I met this one guy, Haku... **_

A beautiful

feminine face

surrounded by raven hair flashed through Naruto's mind.

_**Well he was more of a girl, but when I met him he was looking for herbs, and I helped him. I thought he was the most beautiful girl ever, even prettier than Sakura, **_

Oh yeah Sakura that

pink-haired girl.

_**But I found out later as he left that he was a guy, however before that he asked me a weird question. **_

The silky voice seemed to surround him, "Do you have a

precious person

Naruto?"

_**and when he asked me that, even though I know it sounds weird since the teme gets on my nerves all the time, Sasuke was the first person that came through my mind, then Iruka-sensi, followed by Sakura. Now you see I could understand Iruka-sensi coming first but not Sasuke. He hates me and I think he's a teme. Later on though I found out Haku was our enemy, working with zabuza who treated him like a item. He didn't seem to mind, he loved him you could easily tell that. Me and Sasuke ended up fighting him. I kept using my shadow clones, and before I know it I was pushed out of the way. I turned around and saw Sasuke laying in the ground with a whole bunch of needles in his body, I asked him-**_

"Why?"

and he answered

"I... don't know."

Then he died. Anger cursed through me. the thoughts flew through his mind.

'Why? Why did he push me out of the way. He wasn't supposed to save me.

No ones

supposed to save me. I have to save them, I have to prove my self... He

just cant die.'

_**I was ready to kill Haku at that moment, and after a few punches he was ready to accept death and it made me Even more angry. **_

The voices clearly ran through his mind.

"Naruto-kun... Please kill me now. Hurry, What are you waiting for?" "I

don't understand

is staying strong the only reason you have for staying in this world?!

You could make

other people remember you for ways other than fighting." "The day I met you

in the forest, I felt

that you were like me.You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to

soil your hands," "Is

that... Is that the only way?" "Yes" With that word the whole fight

returned to him. He

didn't need to read any more, he could remembers Haku's death, and

Zabuza's. He

couldn't remember his whole life, but he could remember that fight, He

could also

remember the hollowness he felt when he saw those two lay dead

together, and the

thought that passed through his mind in that moment. I'll never have

any one who would

love me enough to die for me. Yet when Naruto thought about the past

memory,

something else passed through his head. But Sasuke was willing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go. hoped you like. TBC Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- So yeah, here's my next chap. This is more of a filler but still hope you like.**_

_**Oh Yeah, the guys are around 16 17. a little bit after sasuke came back. But don't**_

_**expect it to be exactly like that cause I'm only on episode 160 something. so yeah, I**_

_**would have finished them but I really don't have the time. I have to study to get into**_

_**a good college,and I'm only a Fucking Freshman! DX i HATE IT. **_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Ramen. Ramen. Where's the fucking Ramen?! Sasuke was supposed to cook dinner, and He wanted

to cook something the blond liked. AKA ramen. But he didn't have any. He was sure he had, but nope he was wrong,

not something that happened often. He could go to the store and buy some, but he didn't want to leave Naruto by himself, and

he couldn't ask any one to watch over him. He was pretty sure no one knew yet, and he didn't want any one to know, not until

the boy was comfortable, and was ready to meet his old friends. Yet only a couple at a time, he didn't want to overwhelm the

scar faced boy. I'm worried about him? Why am I worried about him? Sure Naruto was his friend, his best friend in fact, But

he never worried about him. Uchiha's never worried, it was well known to everyone who ever knew a Uchiha. At least that's

how he liked to think of it. He didn't want to worry, because if you worried, that meant you cared, and nothing good ever

came out of caring. Nothing at all. Sasuke switched his thoughts back to dinner, wanting to get out of the melancholy

thoughts that plagued him. I could make homemade ramen, I bet he'd like that. He then started looking in his cupboards and

fridge looking for ingredients. He had some noodles, vegetables, and seasoning. Good enough stuff to make Ramen with. With

the ingredients found he set to work on making the blonds favorite dish.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sasuke was willing to sacrifice his life. He almost died to save Naruto. But Sasuke himself didn't even know why.

Maybe it was a mistake,Maybe Sasuke meant to jump out of the way, but accidentally jumped in the way. No. Naruto quickly

dismissed that idea. He might of known Sasuke for a short time, but it was pretty obvious Sasuke was to suave, to

perfect, to do something like that. Plus Sasuke had yelled for him to watch out, so he had to have been saving him. But why?

Sasuke doesn't like me. The only reason I'm here is most likely because that hokage lady made him. I wonder what she looks

like. Sasuke said she was like fifty, Probably all old looking of course, and stern. One of those strict types. The blond was glad

that he had something else to think about. He didn't fell up to dwelling on a past he knew nothing about. "Dobe dinner, Hurry the hell

up!" Sasuke called. The blond got up and went to where the voice had came from. He found himself in a giant kitchen with all black

gleaming appliances, and a marble counter where Sasuke sat a steaming bowl in front of him with another to his side. "Well what are

you waiting for? Sit down and eat." Naruto did so and stared at his food. "Its ramen, you favorite." "Oh. Okay." Naruto picked up his

chopsticks and began eating. At the first bite a memory passed through his head. _It was him sitting on the floor of his apartment in the _

_dark. He was eating a bowl of ramen. He hated ramen, but it was all he could afford, he didn't have enough money to but anything else, _

_He couldn't even afford a new carton of milk, he was stuck with one three weeks bad. So he would stick with the nasty garbage called _

_ramen. He'd play it up too. Everyone thought he loved ramen, and he wanted them to think that, he didn't want them to know the truth, _

_that he couldn't afford nothing else to eat, that he was practically starving for something else to eat, anything else. He didn't want them to _

_think was weak, for him to be knowingly wanting something. As long as they didn't know he was happy. Just like always. _"So how do you

like it?" The lie easily came to his lips. "I love it, its my favorite!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The rest of the dinner was ate in silence, not a awkward silence that can sometimes

happen, just a silence. Naruto ate his ramen, and Sasuke ate his too, that's all there was to

it. Once dinner was done Naruto offered to help with the dishes, But Sasuke said no, and

instead told him to go to bed. That was just fine with Naruto, so the blond headed off to his

room.He stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the diary, and laid down back in bed. Arms

laying upon his stomach, the diary in his right hand, his golden locks peacefully surrounding

his face as his head laid against the pillow, The sound of sasuke doing dished downstairs,

and a few chirping bird from outside easily relaxed Naruto. He was tired, on the verge of

sleep actually, but he wanted to read just a little bit more of the diary, before he fell asleep,

so he opened it back up, Yet again turning to a random page which actually turned out to

be three days after the other entree. The only thing was that it was a poem.

_**Am I who I say I am?**_

_**Why? **_

_**Do they know who I am?**_

_**Why? **_

_**Or am I just lieing to everyone,**_

_**Even myself?**_

_**Why?**_

_**I walk down this endless path**_

_**Why?**_

_**Into a tunnel a black void**_

_**Why?**_

_**with nothing to light the way**_

_**Why?**_

_**and I don't even question why.**_

_**Why ?**_

_**and as I walk these steps without light**_

_**Why?**_

_**I feel as though part of my soul is being consumed**_

_**Why?**_

_**welcoming the darkness that the rest of me denies**_

_**Why?**_

_**but what can I do?**_

_**Why?**_

_**I'm a outcast **_

_**Why? **_

_**I wont even listen to myself.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Can I even listen to myself **_

_**Why?**_

_**is there even myself to listen to?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why am I like this**_

_**Why am I not me **_

_**Why am I it**_

_**Why am I that thing **_

_**Don't **_

_**Don't pair us together **_

_**Don't say were the same **_

_**Just stop it **_

_**Make it stop **_

_**I'm not that thing**_

_**I'll prove it **_

_**You'll realise it **_

_**I'm not him I wont hurt you**_

_**I'll protect you with my life**_

_**I'm not evil **_

_**I'm not a monster**_

_**There is a me **_

_**I'll have you believe it**_

_**even if have to die trying **_

_**Please I'm not lying**_

_**just please... **_

Naruto didn't know what to say, because there was nothing to say. He felt a pain

deep in his heart, reading this diary was like reading about some strangers life, and it

touched him so much. This wasnt him. He didn't know this person, but they had the

same body, the lived the same life, and they were the same person. Yet this

Naruto couldn't say that was him, he couldn't remember, only a few things, but not

enough to say that was him. Damn. He thought angrily. Why the hell is this

happening? Oh well might as well get some sleep. Naruto got up,turned off the

light then got back into bed. Sasuke was done with the dishes, he couldn't hear him

anymore, he couldn't hear the birds either. It was just silence, but the thing is,

silence is always loud in truth there is no such thing As silence. There never has been,

silence was just a lie. Naruto turned on his side and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he

was asleep.

_**"Monster!" Hahaha! They laughed, pointed, screamed. "Monster! Why are**_

_**you here?! Just leave!"The little blond boy just stood there, his head down, hair**_

_**covering his face, and tears. "You are nothing, you are pathetic!" "Please... Stop.**_

_**" It came out barely above a whisper. "What did you say!?" a villager asked."Please stop." **_

_**"You don't tell me what to do!" He then followed to beat up the so-called monster the**_

_**rest of the villager joining in. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"please stop! Don't do this please!" The little boy screamed for his life, **_

_**his heart pounding rapidly. His body was thrashing wildly around, he wanted to be **_

_**put down. He wanted the man to let him go. Wait not let him go, anything but that, because **_

_**if he did the blond would drop to his death. The villager laughed as he watched the boy **_

_**scream. He loosened his hand **_

_**on the boy leg, as he dangled him over the Hokage **_

_**mountain. The screamed more. "Please put me down!" "Okay." He then dropped the boy. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto sat up with a jolt, his scream loud and clear. There was

sweat all over his body, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Naruto!" Sasuke burst

through the door, his face filled with concern for the boy, thinking someone was hurting Naruto.

Once he noticed no one was in there he instantly relaxed, but as soon as he saw the crying blond

he ran over to him and pulled him into a hug without thinking, Naruto grabbed onto him and held tightly,

sobs racking his body. Whispering over and over again, "Don't let me go, don't let me fall."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**Kay so that's it for now. TBC. oh and how many of you want a lemon in the future. Review **_

_**and tell me so I'll know, to do it or not. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So im finally back. Guess what Lemon won, so you will get one. You know it will be **_

_**good practice for a story im writng for friends, since one of my friends wants me to right **_

_**a sex scene for him and cloud. And you all know I dont own Naruto. **_

_**Oh yeah, reviews, give me lots and lots of reviews, please. :) or I'll be sad :( Dont have **_

_**me balling like a baby, yuo dont really want me to be like this TTTT do you? and of **_

_**cours flames are welcomed, I;ll just yet again use them to make ramen. which has been**_

_**my fave since I was 3. Im hyped by the way XD hope you like this cahp. I mean Chap. **_

A hand moved to the spot next to him, looking for the warmth of a body. When he did not find

it he bolted up. "Naruto!" Sasuke got up from his bed calling the blonds name. "Naruto! Naruto you

dobe answer me!" "Down here Sasuke!" Naruto relieved to hear a response followed the voices

location, which happened to be the kitchen.

Naruto was at the kitchen counter chopping up some peppers. "I'm making breakfast, hope

you don't mind." Uh not at all, but... I didn't know you knew how to cook." Sasuke wanted to ask the

boy if he was okay, but thought better of it. If he asked that would mean he cared, and Sasuke

stopped caring about people a long time ago. But why then, did he comfort the Naruto last night,

and then freaked out this morning when he wasnt there. What the hell was wrong with him?

" Either, but I just figured I try it... Eh Sasuke?" "Huh?" Sasuke kicked himself out of his train

of thought once he realised the other teen was talking. "What did you say?" "Nothing it doesn't matter."

Sasuke felt his chest constrict when he heard the sad quiet voice, and lowered eyes of Naruto."

**Naruto's Pov**

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Naruto his eyes for a second before he went back to chopping

up the food. He could still remember last night, when he had woke up screaming, and Sasuke had held

him. It was weird, he had only met then raven basically a day ago, and in that short time, he had

grown to kind of like him. He wasnt stupid though, of course he knew the raven didn't like him. That

leader lady probably told him to be nice. "Hey dobe-"

**Normal POV**

Knock, knock, knock! There was a banging at the door, loud and persistent. "Damn."

Sasuke went to open the door, Only to meet green eyes, and red hair. "Tsunade told me, where's

Naruto?" Without even asking the red-head pushed his way past Sasuke and went to find the

blond boy, easily finding him. "Naruto." "Huh?"

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto." "Huh?" He turned around to see a red headed teen, with green eyes surrounded by black, a

impassive face, and a intimidating aura.

_**Gaara had the ultimate defense, impenetrable. He was fighting Lee. Lee was winning, but**_

_**Then he wasnt. Lee was pounded down, but he got back up. It was only out of sheer will he found **_

_**out, he also found out Lee could never be a Ninja again either. It was all his fault.**_

_**M**_

_**That bastard was going to kill Lee. Just because he couldn't at the tournament. The **_

_**boy had such hate in his eyes. Hate and confusion. Why though, what could make him act **_

_**like that, be that way. There was more to him then meets the eye, Naruto just knew it. **_

_**>M>**_

_**He had just killed though's guys. The screaming, he could still hear it, even after **_

_**he had walked past him and shikamaru. It was just so easy for him to kill. No one**_

_**should have to be that way. So used the the screams of death, the scream of a soul**_

_**being ripped from the body.**_

_**He broke through! Sasuke actually broke through Gaara's defense. But **_

_**something bad was happening. He was so tired, he fell asleep, yet he was woken up**_

_**soon after. The village was under attack, and Gaara was part of it. Their mission, go**_

_**after him.**_

_**>M>**_

_**He wasnt human. He had Sakura pinned to a tree, and Sasuke was down for the **_

_**count. It was up to him. Gaara was talking to him. He was telling of his past. All the **_

_**betrayal he had to go through, all the hate and loneliness. Naruto knew what it was**_

_**like. Gaara wasnt human, but he wasnt a monster either. If he was, he wouldn't **_

_**of known the pain that comes from being betrayed. **_

_**They both laid on the ground, Naruto crawling towards the red-head. He couldn't let him fall**_

_**into darkness. Just because someone said he was a monster didn't make it true. Naruto knew that**_

_**for a fact. He had been through the same torment, He knew how Gaara felt, they were the same,**_

_**They had both lived through a harsh reality. **_

_**>M**_

_**He had to save Gaara. Gaara was his friend he wasnt going to lose him, He was going to **_

_**rescue his friend from the Akastuki, even if it killed him. Then Gaara was dead. He was dead, **_

_**his friend was dead. No! He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to revive him. **_

M

"Gaara." Without even thinking he ran and jumped on Gaara hugging him for all he was

worth, tears coming out of his eyes. Gaara awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Gaara,

Gaara, Gaara." He whispered quietly. If Naruto wasnt so busy crying he would have noticed

the deadly aura coming from Sasuke who stood at the kitchen door watching the whole thing.

sORRY MY FORMATTING IS ALL SCREWED UP. That last part there where

Naruto hugged Gaara is not supossed to be in bold. If it is sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN- Wow Its been like two months since I last posted.**_

_**Im ashamed. sorry everyone, its just Ive had problems at **_

_**school. too much drama. Im happy though I might be **_

_**going to a yaoi con soon. Me and three of my best friends are**_

_**going. One of which is my ultimate best friend, and **_

_**adoptive big bro at school. He's hung out with me so long **_

_**hes used yaoi. LOL. He dosent even mind looking at the **_

_**yaoi pics I draw. hes a cool guy. Im also happy cause **_

_**they legalized gay marriage where I live. Now If my **_

_**other best friend wants to get married he can. all **_

_**my friends were celerbrating today. Okay now im done.**_

_**Oh and skyinthenightslove ur pretty smart. read on and **_

_**you'll know what I mean.**_

_**Warning: Some strong sexual **_

_**content in this chapter, and cussing**_

_**too. You've been warned.**_

_**"**_What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes

or his ears. Naruto had amnesia, he shouldn't know who gaara is, he

shouldn't be whispering his name like that, so endearingly. He also

shouldn't as hell be hugging onto him like that. Why the hell was he

hugging him like that? _Its like...like... its like he's holding on for_

_dear life. Like Gaara is his salvation. _Sasuke felt a deep pain

inside his gut.

Naruto did not stop what he was doing instead he held

on tighter, and Sasuke felt his anger rise once more. Naruto

didn't notice though. How could he, Here was Gaara, his only

precious person, or at least one of the only ones he could

remember. He didn't want to let go. Right now Gaara was

his only bit of sanity, other then the diary that is.

"Naruto." It was Sasuke. "Naruto let go of Gaara." The

blond shook his head no. "Naruto I said let go." Sasuke

went as if to grab the blond, and said blond whimpered

into Gaara's chest. "I would advise against that Uchiha"

"Stay out of this Sabaku, He's my responsibility, and if I have

to deal with him, he needs to do what I say." As Naruto tensed

at the words, Gaara rubbed his back soothingly, and if possible

it angered the raven even more.

Gaara intensely glared at Sasuke. "Watch what you say."

"What the hell does it matter... What are you doing here

anyway?" "Lady Tsunade sent me a message of what happened,

I came here quickly, that is all." "Well as she must of told you

or else you wouldn't be here now, and as I said earlier, Naruto is

_My _responsibility, and right now he has some explaining to do."

As they talked Naruto slowly uncurling himself from gaara,

and turned to face Sasuke. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

His voice was quiet barley above a whisper, for he knew what Sasuke

wanted to ask, and he didn't want to answer. "How do you remember

Gaara?" "..." Naruto how do you remember Gaara?" Silence. "I asked,

how do you remember Gaara?" Silence once more, and Gaara

grabbed Naruto's hand, tightly, reassuringly. Sasuke was losing his

patience.

"How. Do. You. Remember. Gaara. Naruto?" The blond

shook his head, and instead let go of Gaara's hand, wrapping both

his arms around the red-heads waist, hiding his face in his chest.

That was the last straw. Sasuke felt his blood pressure rise, and he

saw red. Naruto shouldn't be doing that. He should not have his arms

wrapped around Gaara like that, as if Gaara was his- his Boyfriend.

Nope he shouldn't be doing that, not with the psychotic red-head. _Only_

_with me. wait what?_

Sasuke shook his head of the ridiculous thought, and instead

focused his attention on the problem at hand. Naruto dug himself even

closer against Gaara. He truly snapped. "Naruto how the fuck do you

remember Gaara!!" The raven Grabbed the blond by his shirt and pulled

him away from Gaara, Then grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him

hard. "Tell me you fucking idiot, tell me!" Sasuke was pissed. Why was

Naruto hugging Gaara, why did he whisper the red-head's name the way

he did, Why did he remember Gaara and not him!? why! Wasn't Sasuke

Naruto's best friend, wasn't he the one who risked his life to protect him

from Haku, wasn't he the one who always trained with him, and wasn't he

the one who always bought him ramen, wasn't he!?

"Why the hell do you remember him!? Answer me!?" The blond cried

out and flinched away from Sasuke., and all of the sudden he was flung against

wall. Gaara held him by his shirt. "I would never do that again if I was you Uchiha,

or else you'll be missing a few limbs." He let go and walked towards a terrified

blond. Naruto had moved into the corner of the room and sat there in the fetal

position, rocking back and forth his sky blue eyes wide, silent tears striding

down his face. Those eyes that cried cried seemed so distant like in a far off

place. 

"Please don't hurt me." He whispered. "I'll be a good boy,. Please I

don't want to hurt anymore... I'll do whatever you want. I'll do anything master..."

Naruto got on his hands and knees and crawled to Sasuke, who was standing

against the wall watching him. " I'm a good fuck master... I'm dirty and tainted, but

I'm nice and tight, Please use me..." He sat upon his knees and slowly unzipped

Sasuke's pants.

_**Well thats it for this chapter. I hoped you like and I'll try and update **_

_**sooner. Oh and can you please tell me anything I need to improve, **_

_**and if you have ideas, you can tell me thoughs too. Well bye**_

_**untill next time. **_


	9. author's note

Dear readers,

Hey this is Loveless Beloved Yaoi here. Just so you know I might not be posting for a long while, My grandmother passed away last night, and I have a feeling I wont be in the mood to write, but I dunno maybe I will who knows. Just figured I'd let you know In case I dont write till like september or somthing, I dont want you to think I gave up on it, thats the last thing i've done.

So goodbye till later.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for your sympathy, it really means a lot. And for those people who are going through or have gone through the same thing, I am very sorry. I dont know how this chap will be, because as weird as this sounds my grandmother was my muse. She was never afraid to speak her mind and because of that she would say the most ouragest things, and in the process give me idea's. She was a wonderful lady. I would all like you to know I now dedicate my story to my grandmother. **_

_**Olga Trentanelli**_

_** July 19th 1934- May 27th 2008**_

_**God bless your soul and may you rest in peace.**_

He sat upon his knees and slowly unzipped Sasuke's pants, while Sasuke himself stood there

frozen, his mind a jumbled mess, question upon question going through his head. Why was

Naruto doing this, what the hell had happened to the dobe to turn him into this... this... this slut?!

The blond was acting like some cheap worthless whore! "Master, You'll en-" Naruto was cut

off as he was suddenly pulled back away from the raven teen, the raven himself getting pulled

out of his trance

There stood Gaara holding Naruto by the scruff of his neck, a barely noticeable look of horror

and disgust lying within his eyes. Naruto himself was hanging limply in Gaara's grasp, his head

bowed down and hair covering his face, while his body was trembling. It only took a second for

Sasuke to realise that Naruto was crying.

_**SASUNARU SASUNARU SASUNARU**_

The raven and the red-head stood outside the Hokage's office waiting for her to return from the

hospital, where Naruto himself was at. After the incident Naruto had passed out, and Worried

about his mental and physical health, Sasuke and Gaara took him to the hospital, knowing

Sakura was there hoping she could do something. Of course though they had to tell her about

what had happened to Naruto, which resulted in anger and a lot of tears, afterwards though

Sakura had called for Tsunade, who, once got there, ordered Sasuke and Gaara to go and wait

outside her office until she returned.

Sasuke leaned against the wall his eyes closed, as a inner turmoil rolled through him. What had

happened to his friend to turn him this way. Sure he knew of the fact that Naruto had the kyuubi

in him and was shunned by the villagers, but that was just it. All these years he thought naruto

was just shunned. He had known Naruto and him had shared the same pain, but he had thought

his to be greater. Sasuke had had something he held dearly ripped away by his own brother,

but Naruto had never known what it was like to have a family, meaning he didn't know what

loss felt like... But now he realised Naruto's pain was on a whole different level. He now

realised that Naruto was in his own personal hell.

"Uchiha." That was all that was said, just his name, just that one simple word, and that's all that

needed to be said for the raven to feel anger residing in the speaker. "What?" This was said

neither rudely nor politely, it was spoken in a tone someone would consider as boredom. There

was silence for a moment, and Sasuke could feel the Kazekage's green eyes on him, a glare so

heated the raven felt as if it was burning a whole through him. It was annoying.

The raven slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head so that his midnight gaze met the others

green one. "What?" Gaara kept staring his eyes never blinking, and after a moment he

answered. "Why did you just stand, and let him... do that?" The question was asked in a way,

as if just asking about the weather, but look in his eyes was that of a mad man wanting to go on

a rampage, wanting it to rain blood. It was the same look he had in the chunnin exams. Sasuke

said nothing, and just kept staring. There seemed to b a lot of that happening. He did not know

how to answer without making him sound like he was worried. Although he was when he had

watched the blond slowly crawl on his knee's towards him, a totally different person.

"Uchiha, Kazekage-Sama." It was lady Tsunade, walking down the hall towards them. Once in

front of them she stopped. "Naruto still hasn't woken up, he's resting in the hospital for now.

Sakura told me what you told her, but I need you both to tell me personally, you know how

things can get switched up when it goes from one person to another, so come into my office and

tell me." They both nodded and followed the Hokage inside.

_**SASUNARU SASUNARU SASUNARU SASUNARU**_

"So let me get this straight, Naruto remembered you Gaara?" She got a nod in reply, and then

turned her attention to Sasuke, her eyes full of fury. " and in a jealous fit you attacked him making

him act like a wanton whore? am I getting this straight Uchiha?" "No, I wasn't jealous." Tsunade

snorted in disbelief. "then, why did you attack him?" Sasuke couldn't think of answer, all he knew

was that he was not jealous, Uchiha's did not get jealous, bu still he could no think of an answer so

instead he switched that part of the topic. "I did not attack him, I just asked him a question."

"Right" Tsunade said sarcastically with a sigh. She rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling a head

ache coming on. " I should kick your ass Uchiha, but considering the fact that when Naruto has his

memory back he'll get on my case about it, I wont. But you are in trouble. I'm going to have you

working hard brat, extra missions and lots of them. Also you are not allowed near Naruto unless I or

someone of jounin level is with you, Is that clear?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good." Now she turned her attention to both of them at the same time. "Now about what happened

after Uchiha attacked him, I'm going to make a educated guess and say what had had was a severe

case of post-traumatic stress disorder, which course was caused b-"

Tsunade was cut off as the door was slammed open by none other then Shizune. A frantic look sat

upon her face as words rushed from her mouth. "Lady Tsunade Naruto is missing!"

_**A/N: Sorry about all the sadness type of stuff up there in my 1st A/N, But hey this is a angst fic so I guess it goes along. Kinda sucks though, its almost her B-day which is actually the day b4 mine. heh, but its okay, I'll live. So anyways at the risk of sounding like a bitch, I need 15 reviews b4 the next chap. Im not trying to be mean, I just want to know how you like it and if I should do anything different. Also another vote: side pairings what would you like. het, yuri, yaoi, it doesent matter, just give me your opinion. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed this chap.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not won Naruto, But I do own 12 posters, 4 shirts, 5 headbands, 7 Necklaces, 3 keychains, 14 Plushies, the Gaara action figure, and hundreds of the collecters cards. Does that count? No? Then I guess im shit outta luck.

**Warnings: **Lots of cussing, a missing Naruto, A kiss, A angry Iruka, And an Uchiha about to piss himself.

**A/N: **Sorry this didnt get up sooner. The only thing I have to say for myself is, I got a new guitar for my Bday and I had to get playing it outta my system. So to make up for it is my longet chapter yet. 4013 words. Also sorry if you get confused when reading this, I know I did writing it. I should get a beta, but I dont know how to go around doing that, so you'll just have to deal.

_**Naruto's POV**_

The dark clouds seemed to swirl within themselves as they weep tears onto the ghostly blond figure who stood at the edge of hokage mountain looking down at the buildings that lay before his view. Such happy looking places that greatly contrasted with the melancholy scenery with which it lived in at the moment. The wind blew hard resulting in the branches of the trees that surrounded the village, to swirl and tangle in a mad mess of chaos, creating a resemblance of the thoughts that were within the mind of the angelic, yet morbidly, beautiful person standing on the edge.

Why? This one word repeated itself over and over again. but no matter how many times questioned, not an answer could be found. He needed to know why though, because he could feel it. every negative emotion, every bad thought of the someone who lived in this body before, attacked him all at once the second he had woken up in that white blank room. The room in which he had snuck out of after It had taken all the power he had not to scream in agony. Even after he had come to this mountain an hour later, a mountain that had called to him, It was still taking all the power he had not to scream. He could feel it though, all the hate, all the sadness, all the sadistic thoughts, being the sum of these negative emotions, they were bombing him, clawing at him, tearing his insides apart, and he needed to know why.

What had caused his former self to feel like this? Why did he want to just isolate himself, to be alone? why did he want everyone in this village to pay, to die? Especially when his thoughts contradicted this saying to protect them, to give his life for them? Yes give his life, that emotion came along a lot in his mind. It was like a savage need that he wanted to fulfil. As much as he hated these people, who in reality he didn't even know, he wanted them to be happy, and the thought of him dieing, for them, by his own hand or protecting them when they are in the line of fire, seemed to be the only way for them to feel joy.

That thought was so fucked up though. why in the hell would he do that? Die for them sure, if they need saving fine whatever, but to actually die for them, that was fucked up and plain stupid. Why screw up your own life for others? _**That's what I've been trying to tell you kit**_. Naruto's eyes widened comically at the voice in his head, and jumped in surprise, his foot slipping in the process, resulting in him stumbling and falling over the edge. Shit, shit, shit. "SHIT!!" Naruto watched in horror as the ground rushed towards him, coming closer and closer, his fear overriding the emotions plaguing him earlier. Dammit he was going to die. Damn, why he hell was this happening to him? The blond could already picture his mangled and broken bleeding body on the ground below, to be found by only god knows who.

"Naruto!" That voice, it was Sasuke, what was Sasuke doing here? Did the raven come to watch him die or something? He closed his eyes and all of a sudden he felt arms wrap around his torso, and his body was jerked back, and instead of going lower he went higher. The blond closed his eyes and felt as he went higher and higher. It was kind of like stepping from one stone to a even taller one. Then all of the sudden it stopped and he was put on his feet. Just as Naruto opened his eyes- Bam! The punch fully connected to his cheek and he was knocked back a good foot, landing flat on his ass. "What the hell was that for you bastard?!" The blond yelled as he nursed his sore cheek.

There was no response, which made Naruto glare at the person before him, who happened to be Sasuke. "Hey I was talking to ya bastard!" "Shut up." Came the low growl. It was quiet, but it was also laced with a unsaid threat, that said if he disobeyed he would pay. So listening to the common sense he had, Naruto did as he was told, and through the silence he took a really good look at sasuke. The raven stood there, his fist tightly clenched at his sides, his knuckles going white. His head was bowed, and his hair was shadowing his eyes. Sasuke's whole body was trembling in barley concealed rage, but the blond didn't understand why he was so mad.

The rain still poured as the other spoke. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" came the voice barley above a whisper. "Huh?" "Do you have any idea what hell you put us through? me through. You just disappeared right after having a mental breakdown." "What are you talking about Sasuke, what mental breakdown?" The blond was confused, what was he talking about. Naruto didn't have a mental breakdown... Did he? He could remember being with Sasuke, then Gaara came, and then... he woke up in that white room in emotional agony, an agony which now seemed to be gone. "You don't even remember that? You scared the living shit out of me and don't even fucking remember?" Naruto kept his eyes on the raven, who's voice was still barley above a whisper, and watched as he slowly lifted his head so his onyx eyes met Naruto's blue ones. "I hate you Naruto."

The blond felt his heart clench painfully at the words, but even through the pain he still held Sasuke's gaze. "Tell me why then Sasuke. Why do you hate me?" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, till he stood over the blond, his eyes still staring into the shorter person. "Because moron..." came the deep whisper. "Its all your fucking fault. You force me against my will... To do... To feel-" He let out a harsh sigh. "Forget it, lets just." His face seemed to grow darker, and that's when the second punch came, resulting yet again in him falling flat on his ass.

"What the hell sasuke?!" "You idiot what the hell were you thinking?!" "What the fuck are you talking about?" The blond almost screamed. "I'm talking about about you jumping! Killing yourself is not the answer Naruto!" "What the fuck you ass, I didn't jump! I fell!" Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right dobe. Like I'll believe that." " I did fall, Believe it!" Naruto yelled standing up, pointing a finger at Sasuke, anger burning in his eyes, and Instead of getting the response of disbelief like he expected Naruto was caught off guard as he was pulled into a hug by the raven. Arms circled his waist as his head was tucked under the others, and at first unsure of what to do with his arms, he finally decided in circling the ravens neck. Sasuke breathed deeply for a moment before speaking.

"Thank the gods." He whispered into the golden locks. "Thank the gods. your still here. You might not remember a thing, but inside..." Sasuke pulled back, cupping the others cheek, his thumb caressing the blonds lips, as his eyes bored into the others. A blush crept onto Naruto's cheeks. "Uhh Sasuke?" "Inside your still my Naruto." Sasuke then captured the blonds lips in a kiss. It wasnt harsh or demanding like you would expect from an Uchiha, no instead it was loving and almost desperate, as though Sasuke was afraid that once the kiss ended Naruto would be lost forever. Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance, and with only a little bit of hesitance, Naruto granted the access.

Happy with that Sasuke's hand went to the back Naruto's head, tilting it so he could deepen the kiss more, as his other hand went to caressing Naruto's Other cheek, while Naruto's own hands stayed fastened around Sasuke's neck. It was in that position that Iruka found them, and without a second thought flung Sasuke away from Naruto, then stood protectively in front a of the blond, giving the raven a glare scary enough to make Tsunade flinch.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Naruto's missing!" Those words seemed to make Sasuke's heart stop in his chest, making it hard for him to breath. Gaara next to him stiffened and Tsunade stood quickly glaring at Shizune. "What do you mean Naruto is missing?" "He's gone he wasnt in his room when I went to go check on him." There was a loud resounding crack as Tsunade's desk broke in half from the force of her punch. "Shit! Alert Kakashi of whats happened, tell him of Naruto's condition, and have him look, also alert Iruka, tell him of whats happened to the brat and have him look also." Shizune visibly paled. "You mean you haven't told Iruka whats happened?" Tsunade would of laughed at the look on her face if the situation wasnt so dire. God have mercy on he soul who told Iruka his precious son was raped, when days had already passed since it happened. "No I haven't." She said in all seriousness. "Now get moving dismissed."

Once the black haired woman was gone, Tsunade turned to face, the angry red-head and stoic raven. "Kazekage-Sama will you help look for Naruto? We need as many people searching as possible, but I don't want everyone to know of whats happened, I'll have o ask the limited people with this knowledge for help, Other than Iruka and Kakashi of course, them being his surrogate parents and all, so what do you say?" The red-head nodded. "Of course." "Good, please go and look now." Gaara left and she turned to the raven who stared at her indifferently, even though inside he was worried as can be. "As much as I don't want to do this, we need the help. I want you to go look for him Uchiha, but so help me god, if you find him and put him into another relapse, I will fucking beat the crap out of you to the point of death, you hear me?"

Sasuke only nodded, as the Hokage gave him a hard glare then nodded herself. "Dismissed." That was all Sasuke needed before he went into the pouring rain outside to go search for the blond. Where to look first, The blonds house? No he was sure that's where Gaara would look first. What about his house? Sasuke thought about it, it was worth a shot, so that was his first destination. Yet once he got there he soon realised it was empty. Where else could he be? nothing came to mind. Dammit he couldn't think strait, it was cold and Sasuke was soaked, he wanted to warm up, but he needed to find Naruto. Oh god he needed to find Naruto. Sasuke came to the conclusion to look at Ichiraku's, but the only person there was some Villager.

"Where the hell are you?" He mumbled under his breath, as he lifted his head to look into the storming sky, water drenching his face even more. The raven turned his head searching, for something anything that would lead to the blonds whereabouts. Sasuke was scared for the blond, and who wouldn't be after what had happened earlier, Naruto was unstable and could hurt himself. Someone else could hurt him too. Sasuke thought angrily to himself, remembering the fact that they still hadn't found the rapist.

Something caught his eye then, something that made his whole body tense, and his blood run cold. There on Hokage mountain stood a figure, and if it wasnt for the golden hair hat was Bright even on this dark day, he would never of known it was Naruto. Sasuke went into full Shinobi mode as he rushed towards the mountain at full speed, Chakra lacing his feet. The blond shouldn't be so close to the edge, it was dangerous. "Dammit Naruto." Swore the raven.

He was getting closer but the harsh wind and rain was slowing him down. Sasuke ran as fast as he could, at time on the ground, and others on the rooftops of buildings, whichever would make him get there faster. Then he was there, at the bottom of the mountain, looking up... As Naruto fell. Although to Sasuke it looked more as though he had jumped, but Not really thinking at all, he and his chakra laced feet jumped onto a tree branch, then a higher one, then another one, they he jumped onto a ledge of the mountain and raced up. He could recall yelling Naruto's name, as he rushed towards the falling body, and then he blond was only a few feet above him a Little bit to his right. Sasuke jumped at an angle off the mountain to his right catching the blond as he caught himself on another small ledge, jumping from that to another, until he reached the top of the Hokage mountain, the blond wrapped securely in his arms. Sasuke was pissed beyond belief, and he had breath for a minute to calm himself before he let go of the blond, so he wouldn't do something stupid.

It didn't help though and the second he let him go, against his will because he knew it could screw up the blond like before, he threw his fist out and it connected with the blonds cheek. He bowed his head hair shadowing his eyes as he waited then for the blond to react like before, to call him master or some crap, but i never came. Instead he got yelled at. "What the hell was that for you bastard?!" This made Sasuke angrier. How dare Naruto act like this?! Earlier he had been so broken, so helpless. He had made Sasuke feel so scared and helpless. He hadn't been able to protect him, and now Naruto was scarred for life.

That had been the thought running through his head for so long these last hours. Then Naruto had jumped, and Sasuke felt like his life would end right there. If Naruto died then he would too, because what else did he have to live for? Itachi was dead, and all for nothing when he really thought about it. He could still remember his aniki's last smile. it was the only time he had ever smiled like that. Sasuke would have killed himself then, but his mind had strayed to Naruto so he decided to return to Konoha. Just for the blond. Now the blond was raped had a mental breakdown and threw himself off a cliff, in the process throwing Sasuke's life away with it. So could you blame him when he punched Naruto, or when the blond acted like he used too, making Sasuke feel as though all the stress Naruto had putting him through could have been avoided.

"Hey I was talking to ya bastard!" "Shut up" Sasuke had to growl the words in order not to yell. He felt his body trembling with rage, and he gripped his hands into tight fist by his side. He decided to talk first since the kitsune had listened to him and kept quiet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispered. "Huh?" Came the response and felt himself get even angrier at the stupidity of the blond. "Do you have any idea what you put us through?" And as a afterthought. "Me through." Sasuke's whole body was so tense it hurt. "You just disappeared right after having a mental breakdown." ""What are you talking about Sasuke, what mental breakdown?" came the confused voice. The thought that Naruto did remember made him angrier if possible. It wasnt right that the blond put him through such horror and didn't even have the decency to remember. He spoke his thoughts. "You don't even remember that? You scared the living shit out of me and don't even fucking remember?" He slowly lifted his head and stared into the crystal blue eyes that seemed to shine like a beacon in the rain, and spoke the next words truthfully. "I hate you Naruto."

He watched as hurt flashed across his face but ignored it, even if he didn't like the look. But he really did hate Naruto. Just not in the way people would think. "Tell me why then Sasuke. Why do you hate me?" The words unexpected, but he didn't let that show, instead he walked up to the kitsune, until he stood above him, their eyes still connected. "Because moron..." He started still whispering. "Its all your fucking fault. You force me against my will... To do..." To come back to you after my revenge instead of just dying. It was Sasuke's unspoken thought. "To feel-" to love, hate, care, worry, be afraid, for you. All at once. Yet instead of finishing he let out a harsh sigh. Naruto didnt need to hear this. "Forget it, lets just." He cut himself off, for a thought just came to him. The blond had jumped off a ledge. Sure he had been thinking of that also when he had punched him earlier, but he had totally forgotten it for those few moments. He couldn't let Naruto get away with it that easily. No way in hell. So without even thinking of any consequences he punched Naruto again watching as he fell on his ass.

"What the hell sasuke?!" "You idiot what the hell were you thinking?!" His voice a whisper no longer. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Naruto was close to screaming. "I'm talking about about you jumping! Killing yourself is not the answer Naruto!" Sasuke knew his words were hypocritical, but if it kept Naruto safe, Sasuke would gladly be the worlds biggest hypocrite. "What the fuck you ass, I didn't jump! I fell!" Sasuke snorted. Yeah right he saw it with his own eyes. "Yeah right dobe. Like I'll believe that." " I did fall, Believe it!" Naruto yelled standing up, pointing a finger at Sasuke, anger burning in his eyes. Believe it. The words kept running through his head, It was just like everything was normal, like nothing was wrong. Those two words and sasuke felt like he was returning home. Without thinking Sasuke pulled Naruto a hug his Arms circled Naruto's waist as he tucked the others head under his,while Naruto at first unsure of what to do with his arms, finally decided in circling the ravens neck. Sasuke breathed deeply for a moment before speaking, letting all of Naruto's essence surround him and warm him as they stood in the rain.

"Thank the gods." He whispered into the golden locks. "Thank the gods. your still here. You might not remember a thing, but inside..." Sasuke pulled back, cupping the others cheek, his thumb caressing the blonds lips, as his eyes stared intensely into the others, as a blush crept onto the others face. "Uhh Sasuke?" The voice asked unceraintly like that of a small child asking an adult a question he wasnt sure he should ask. "Inside your still my Naruto." He captured he blonds lips in a desperate kiss, and reveled in the softness of them. He wanted more of this, way more. He wanted to explore Naruto's mouth, he wanted to nibble on that tongue and to nibble on these lips. Then he wanted even more then that. Sasuke asked for access and after a short moment it was granted. The first taste of the blonds cavern and he was in euphoria.

Sasuke's hand went to the back Naruto's head, tilting it so he could deepen the kiss more, as his other hand went to caressing Naruto's Other cheek, while Naruto's own hands stayed fastened around Sasuke's neck. It was in that position that Iruka found them, and without a second thought flung Sasuke away from Naruto, then stood protectively in front a of the blond, giving the raven a glare scary enough to make Tsunade flinch. The first thought in Sasuke's mind was: Oh shit.

_**Iruka's POV**_

"Kakashi stop." The dolphin man said as he felt lips kissing at his neck and hips grinding into his backside. "I'm trying to cook." This was true as he stood in front of a stove sauteing some veg tables. "But Iruka-koi." Came he voice slightly whining. "You look so sad, and I wanna cheer you up." Iruka sighed. He was worried, he hadn't heard from Naruto in a while, which wasnt normal. Usually Naruto would visit him at least at the academy everyday, But he hadn't and he was worried. He and Kakashi had taken up the role of the parents Naruto never had, and they were happy to do so, they both loved Naruto, even if Kakashi wouldn't say so. So when Naruto disappeared like he had, of course they were going to worry, especially when they knew he wasnt on a mission. Kakashi sighed as he seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry my little dolphin, I'm sure-" They were cut off by a loud banging at the door.

Kakashi went to go see who it was, and moments later a distressed looking Shizune came into the kitchen Kakashi behind her. After making sure the stove was on low he turned to face her. "Shizune-san whats wrong?" "N-Naruto..." She gasped. "What, whats wrong with Naruto?" Asked an alarmed Iruka as Kakashi put an arm around him, feeling he same kind of alarm. Shizune took a calming breath and proceeded to tell them about Naruto. "A few days ago..."

All through the story Iruka felt like was going to throw up. How could someone do that to him it was sick! It was horrible, and evil, and despicable, and, and... Oh his poor Naruto! He seemed to happy a few days ago and then- Wait a minute. "Shizune-san, what do you mean a few days ago?" Kakashi's arm tightened around Iruka in anger at the same thought. "This happened day ago and you thought to tell us only now?!" The woman stuttered unsure of what to say, and Kakashi took pity on her. "Iruka forget it for now we need to find Naruto." The black haired lady gave Kakashi a look of gratitude as Iruka sighed. "Fine. Lets go look for him now, but afterwards I'm going strait to Lady Tsunade's office. Hokage or not, she had better watch out when I get a hold of her." With that said he rushed out of the house Not even waiting for his lover.

Hokage mountain. That was the first place he decided to look, he had a feeling even with Naruto's Amnesia he would be called to the place. After all it was his favorite spot since he was a child. So with that he rushed towards his destination.

I was only minutes later he rushed to the very top and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. If It had been a different situation, Iruka would have been transfixed at beautiful scene before him. The little moon light there was, seemed to smile down upon only those two, locked in a lovers embrace, as the rain danced upon them shining like Little magical crystals that's disappeared once its fragile essence touched the powerful mother earths floor. The two figures were lost in their own world, one where only they were allowed, to love and live freely as they wished, But Iruka didn't see this. No instead he saw a evil black Haired demon trying to take advantage of his fragile son.

So without thinking he rushed forward and ripped the Uchiha away from Naruto, then Stood protectively in front of him. He was going to kill that bastard, and he was going to enjoy every second of doing so. No one. and he meant NO ONE took advantage of his son like that and got away with it. Iruka almost smirked when he saw he fear in the others onyx eyes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: Help!! **Seriously Im confused. I had to delete a story cause it says I've exceeded he 15 document rule or something, and I cant figure this out. so Please tell me what to do, cause its the only way to get the next chapter. other then that, I hope you enjoyed, Im actually kind of proud of this chapter. Also thank you a kitsunes light since your the only one who gave me any suggestions, on my story. Next chap comes out when I have 74 reviews. Thats only ten so it shouldnt be too hard. I just want to see how you like it. Yet again hoped you enjoyed. Give me some feedback.


	12. authors note 2

Hey my dear readers, Its Loveless Beloved Yaoi here... Duh. Sorry for the delay in chapters. the only excuse I have is that he charger for my laptop broke, and that is the only compter I have acess to. So since I finally got a new one and the next chapter should be out by next weekend, Im already working on it. Yet again... SORRY !! :( I feel really bad. I will try my hardest to make sure this gets out fast.


End file.
